The Umbrella Legacy: A Mother's Love
by Neurotic-GinjahNinjah
Summary: First I was a Science Teacher, then a foolish woman striking a deal with the wrong man. How could I've known that I'd become something that legends are made of? That I'd be pulled so deep into a conspiracy that it could spark a world war? Simple...I didn't. My name is Lauren Brady and I'm just a woman trying to protect that which is most precious to me. This is my story…my legacy.


**AN**: Hey Everyone its Neurotic-GinjahNinjah! Have you missed me? I certainly hope so. Here is Book 1 of another story that I have written and I hope that you enjoy it! Again, I apologize for any punctuation or grammatical errors that were missed. Please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN THE RESIDENT EVIL SERIES NOR DO I CLAIM TO OWN IT. I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS AND ALL RIGHTS AND RESERVES GO TO CAPCOM. I ONLY CLAIM TO OWN MY OCS AND SOME OF THE PLOT LINE.

**WARNING**: This story is rated 'M' for extreme violence, language and later sexual references.

**THE UMBRELLA LEGACY BOOK 1:**

**A MOTHER'S LOVE **

**By: Neurotic-GinjahNinjah**

'**SOUND EFFECTS'**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

Letters

**PROLOGUE **

**FIGHTING FOR WHAT IS MOST PRECIOUS**

**? POV**

_The place that I once called home…Raccoon City, lay in shambles around my feet as I ran through its destroyed and chaotic streets. Behind me were the pounding footsteps of the 5 survivors who had joined me in my literal escape from hell on Earth. Our breath seemed almost too loud for the situation coming out in gasps and wheezes. _

_Rain pelted against my skin mixing with my tears like knives plastering my long brunette hair to my face and back. Thick sheets of mud caked my heeled shoes, legs, blouse and once pristine white lab coat. To me it seemed almost as though the Heavens were sobbing for us poor bastards who were stuck down here._

_The once proud and tall buildings that once before shined with glory were devastated and in pieces; the creatures if they could even be called that, roamed the glass covered, flame filled streets with the insatiable intent to kill all living things that still held air in their lungs. They were frightening, deformed experimental monsters that looked to be that of the very pits of hell and could be seen residing in your worst nightmares. _

_After witnessing a young woman and her infant daughter have her car tipped over and be savagely drug out by her hair due to hoard of reanimated grey flesh feasting corpses…I knew then and there that I had to get away, not just for me but from my son Jeffery. He was only 5 he couldn't take care of himself much less keep up with us full grown adults he would be slaughtered. Ripped apart and thrown into the already growing piles of mutilated carcasses that lined the roads. I couldn't bear it…I refused to see that happen to my baby boy._

_I ran continuously and blindly through the maze of streets holding my son tightly in my arms. The constant wail of the police sirens rang in my ears whilst the gunshots and gruesome screams of the poor unfortunate souls made me shiver and send silent prayers to those who had met their end. The blood splattered and leaked from every previously clean surface. Heart pounding growls and snarls of the dead made every survivor want to lose all hope and just point the barrel of their gun to their head and end it. But not me… I am a survivor. For my precious boy I will fight for my life with every shred of strength I have and for everything that I am worth...I will not surrender. I am terrified yes, but I will persevere for him… for my little Jeffery. _

_ This was the promise that I made to him. His mother would always be there to chase away the monsters, scare away the demons and dry his tears. I would stop at nothing to achieve it. Many thought that my loyalty to my son was suicidal and utter stupidity, but I say otherwise. This isn't blind devotion or suicidal stupidity…this is honor…this is a mother's swore duty from the moment that her child enters the world._

_My pace quickened as I finally reached the perimeter of the city, the gravel path to the Arkley Mountains lay ahead of me. I had done it; I had made it to safety. _

_I stood at the edge of the line of trees squinting in the inky blackness. I didn't wait for my party to catch up to me. I took a deep shaky breath and moved my high-heeled foot forward. I could not hesitate, I had to be brave. I had to do this…for him…_

_I looked down at the bundle clutching my periwinkle blouse. My eyes softened as he shifted and mumbled incoherently in his sleep. A gentle smile crossed my glossed lips; he looked just like his father with his steel grey eyes; my flesh and blood, my child, my son…my boy; the only part of my husband that I had left._

_ I looked back at the decaying city one last time. Kiss my rosary I turned and started to run again. Through the trees I bolted. Not once looking back at my companions for I knew that they were following. _

_ I ran for what seemed like hours until I finally reached hill top. THERE! In the distance sat a dilapidating mansion. There it was our safe haven, our rescue a place that could protect me and Jeffery. _

_ I ran toward the manor thinking of myself as one of the lucky ones. But then at that time I had no idea…no idea that worse things dwelled in that structure. More destructive, intelligent things than those that now infected the city below._

_One minute I was a 27 year old college science teacher who was just trying to protect her son, the next I was a foolish woman striking a deal with a man I didn't fully understand_

_I mean how could I've known that I was going to do something incredibly stupid? That I was going to become something that legends are made of? That I was going to be drug into a conspiracy so tangled and uncover so many secrets that it could spark a world war? _

_My name is Lauren Brady and I am just a woman trying to protect that which is most precious to me. This is my story…my legacy._

Please review. It would be greatly appreciated! I look forward to your comments! See you all in the next chapter! *Waves enthusiastically*. Please tell me who you think that man that she strikes a deal with is. I'm really interested in hearing what you guys some up with.


End file.
